Upsidedown
by rebelliousangel554
Summary: AU LJ Lily and her friends Alex and Violet have been planning an aftergraduation road trip across America for months. But what happens when the Marauders decide to come along? Total madness and a summer no one will ever forget. Told in different POVs.
1. Prologue

A/N: Wow, another story. I have a tendency to start like a billion stories and it takes me a long time to update all of them. I'm sorry. Well, this story is kinda like the book, Flipped. Not the plot, just the way its written. You know, the whole one chapter from one point of view, the next one from the other… it's a Lily and James story from the point of view of them and their friends. Read and Review!

**Upside-down **

**Prologue: The Extra Passengers**

**Alex's POV**

Mainly it all started because of the road trip, the stupid road trip. I'm not saying it wasn't fun, it was just so annoying, with the stupid Marauders along. It wasn't anyone's fault but mine; I just had to be related to the most annoying of them all, Sirius Black. Yep, Sirius is my twin brother. Fraternal, yes, but he's still my twin.

Grr…Well, my friends Lily and Violet and I had made plans for a road trip across America after graduation. You know, the last bit of fun before having to be responsible, having jobs, and all of that other crap. Well, my mother dearest just happens to have a soft spot for Sirius and when she was told that we were going to have a road trip and not bring Sirius, she made me bring him along.

God, mom, Sirius is a big boy; he can take care of himself…most of the time. So we ended up having to change a bunch of plans just to accommodate 3 more passengers. The car we were renting would be magically enlarged so that didn't matter. But plane tickets? God, we had to double the already huge budget so they could come along.

And then, to add to all of this trouble, the Marauders just had to put input in to our planning, so now we're stopping in two more cities than we were before and the trip is now a whole week and a half longer. Great, that's just what I need, more 'quality time' with the Marauders. Well, at least Peter isn't coming. He scares me…

So now, it's the day after graduation and 2 days before the trip. We're all going home for a day for packing and to rest up. Lily, being the organized freak she is, made up a list of things needed to be packed and the places we were going. And since she never looses things like I do, she kept all of the plane tickets and other things we need. Go Lily!

I can't wait, I really can't. I've always wanted to go on a road trip with my friends. Now, a month of planning later, we are only 2 days until the biggest trip of my life. YAY! I CAN'T WAIT! We're meeting at Violet's house tomorrow for some last minute planning and packing. YAY!

A/N: You guys like it? I love the way alex talks. Its just like me, all hyperactive and out there. I'm mixing my friend Meredith (yes, I used her name in my other story) and my personalities to make up Alex. I'm sorry its so short, but that's the way prologues have to be. PLEASE REVIEW!

Wait, here're my two new characters:

Violet Summers- Blonde hair and striking purple eyes, loud and a totally crazy

Alexandria Black- Black hair and dark, almost black, blue eyes, Sirius's twin and a lot like him, just not stupid.

I know all of my characters are not girly and love music, black, weird things and playing in bands. Well, that's my personality so that's how I write. I can't have my characters be all girly cause I don't know how to write like that. Whatever, I'm rambling…


	2. Fueling Up!

**A/N: Some of you lovely readers are wondering why I chose America for where their trip is. Well, first of all, I live in America so I know this place better than England, and I don't really feel like doing any research. Second of all, well, wouldn't it be boring if they went on a road trip in England. Even though I want to go on a road trip across America and I live there. I decided that it would be better on me if they went to America. Thanks **

**Read and Review! I'm putting responses to reviews here:**

**Droplets of Serenity: Thanks for reviewing all of my stories. I read your poem, and even though I'm not a real poem person, I liked the ending; Very unexpected.**

**i luv Lupin AND Potter**** I'm updating right now! Thanks for ur review. It made me feel all fuzzy inside…lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. I do, however own the things you don't recognize. Yay! I own something!**

**Now, for the first/second chapter of Upside-down:**

Upside-down

Chapter 1- Fueling Up!

Alex's POV

"ALLIE!"

"VI!"

"LILS!"

"SIRIUS!"

All three of us girls stopped hugging each other and stared at the black-haired boy next to them. He was grinning and had his arms spread apart as if he was giving someone a hug.

"Was that really necessary, Sirius?" Sirius stopped 'hugging' the air when I gave him the evil eye.

"Yes it was Als. Now if you'll excuse me, my friends are coming any minute now" He fake pouted and went to stand by the door.

We were at Violet's house for the gathering. It was around 10:00 in the morning and Sirius's friends were almost a whole half hour late. Lily, as always, was panicking about whether we brought enough stuff, if she forgot the tickets, what would happen, and just all around everything.

Violet was trying to calm her, reassuring her that the plane tickets were on her kitchen counter, and that her mom had been on one of theses trips before and would be helping us.

I was, as usual, 'taking care' of my younger-by-2-minutes-but-immaturer-by-a-lot-more brother. He was acting like a spy again, rolling around under the windows of Violets house and looking outside the window every few rolls. I don't think it occurred to him that his friends would be coming by apparition, not car. Oh, well, more entertainment for me.

I sat down on my suitcase by the big pile of suitcases and duffel bags, watching Sirius and his little game. Lily had only allowed us to bring one suitcase, one duffel bag and one carry on backpack. She said we wouldn't need that much stuff because of washing machines, whatever those are. And we could clean stuff with our wands. I don't think that occurred to her.

I just sat there for a while, watching Sirius and laughing. After about fifteen minutes of 'Agent Sirius', Remus and James finally popped in. Remus laughed when he saw Sirius and his little act. James snuck up behind Sirius and grabbed him by the shoulders, scaring him half to death. I laughed out loud.

"Hey guys, stuff over here. Backpacks in one pile, duffels in another and suitcases in another. Don't ask, organizer Lily has struck the whole house again." I pointed to where all of their stuff should go. After they put there stuff down, I took them to the kitchen where Lily, Violet and Mrs. Summers, Vi's mom, were going over extra stuff to bring, such as snacks.

"Hey, Lils, the guys are here." I pointed to the 3 tall guys behind me, walked to the kitchen table and sat down.

"Hey guys, come help us with this. Do you have any food you want to bring?" Lily looked down at the neat list she had in front of her. "I've already got chocolate frogs on here. I need to hurry it up so I can go over to the store to buy all of this."

She examined her list and then added gum to it. "oh, yeah, almost forgot. Ok, everyone, I have an announcement to make. This trip will be strictly muggle. The only magic-related stuff you can bring are games and food. The only magic you can use is simple drying/healing spells. No playing pranks on muggles unless it doesn't involve magic. Get it guys?" She looked at everyone. They all nodded, although James and Sirius looked a little angry.

"We just graduate from Hogwarts and we don't get to use magic for 2 whole months. How great is that?" James walked grumbling into the living room and turned on the TV. I just rolled my eyes and went to help Lily out.

Four hours later and 2 hours before our flight, we were ready after 2 freak outs, 10 stunning spells and 3 screaming fits, all performed by Lily. We had divided up all of the luggage, everyone finding their own, and I had distributed the plane tickets, although each of us girls carried one of the boys, in fear of them loosing them.

"everyone ready? You know the destination, the airport. Now apparate there and meet me at the luggage check in place." Lily disaparated just as she finished her sentence, followed by 4 other pops as Sirius, Remus, James and Violet disaparated. I looked around the room and disaparated also.

**A/N: Sorry it was so short. I was in kind of a hurry to finish this. Pleas read and review!**


End file.
